


I Wouldn't Miss It

by Alex1118



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex1118/pseuds/Alex1118
Summary: Ali is in labor while Ash is out of town for an away game.





	I Wouldn't Miss It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so here goes nothing!

Orlando Pride was set to play the Red Stars this coming weekend in Chicago. Ashlyn was still uneasy about her decision to go due to Ali’s pregnancy, but when your team is playing against Christen Press, you need your starting keeper.

“Babe I’m sure it will be fine. Just go. You and I both know the team needs you,” Ali tells Ash for the millionth time.

“But what if it happens?” Ashlyn whines. “It would kill me to miss it.”

“Ashlyn the game is Sunday morning and you fly back right after. I’m not due until Wednesday. I’m sure this little guy will still be in here when you get back,” Ali says while rubbing her stomach. 

Ashlyn sighed. “Fine, I guess I’ll go. Just know I’m not too happy about it.”

Friday afternoon Ali drops Ashlyn off at the airport to meet up with the rest of the team. Ashlyn wanted to spend as much time with her girl as she could. 

“Call me when you land okay babe?” Ali breathes out, her face tucked in Ash’s neck.

“I always do. Call me if anything happens and I’ll check my phone at halftime during the game. Wow, I hate leaving you. It never gets easier. I love you so much Alex,” Ash tells her and bends down to Ali’s stomach, “and you, little dude, better stay nice and cozy in there for a few more days.” Ashlyn stands back up and gives Ali another hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. “Bye love.”

“Bye Ash. I love you,” Ali says with a shaky breath and a few tears in her eyes.

Ashlyn grabs her luggage and wheels it through the doors to find her team as Ali gets back into Ashlyn’s jeep and drives away.

To say Ali was lonely Saturday was an understatement. The house felt too big and too quiet without Ashlyn there. All she wanted to do was curl up and watch stupid shark shows all day with her girl. Instead, Ali settled for laying in their bed wearing one of Ashlyn’s UNC sweatshirts and cuddling with the stuffed shark Ashlyn got for her at the beginning of season when they realized Ali wouldn’t be able travel with Ashlyn to away games. It took Ali forever to fall asleep that night because she was just too excited to watch Ashlyn play the next day.

Sunday morning, Ali got up, called Ashlyn to tell her good luck, took a shower, and got ready to watch Ashlyn’s game. She even did her makeup because she wanted to look good for the selfie she was going to send Ashlyn of her in front of the tv watching the game. 

Five minutes before kickoff, Ali made her way to the living room. As she was turning on the tv, Ali felt something running down her leg.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed. “No no no no no. Not now.” She fumbled with the remote trying to turn the tv off and frantically grabbed her phone. She dialed Ashlyn’s number whispering “pick up, pick up” over and over again. “Fuck!” Ali yelled as she got Ashlyn’s voicemail. She quickly typed out a text to Kyle and her mom saying “water broke, leaving to hospital now” and instantly got a reply from her mother saying she was on her way. Miami was three hours away from Orlando so she would hopefully make it in time.

Ali grabbed the Jeep keys and made her way outside. Luckily for her, Ali’s thoughtful wife had suggested keeping Ali’s bag in the back of the Jeep. On the drive to the hospital, Ali used the car’s Bluetooth feature to continually call Ashlyn’s phone, but got her voicemail every time.

After she arrived at the hospital and as out in a room, Ali’s doctor came in and determined she was not yet dilated. All there was left to do now was wait. After trying to call Ash about 10 more times she typed out a text, “in labor, get your ass here asap. Love you.”

Meanwhile, at her game, Ashlyn was killing it! Christen Press was taking shots left and right, but Ashlyn managed to reach the ball just in time to prevent her from scoring. The ref blew his whistle to signal the half and both teams made their way to the locker room.

As the team gathered around to listen to Tom’s speech, Ash opened her locker to check her phone.

“Oh my God,’ she breathed when she saw the numerous calls and text messages from Ali, Deb, and Kyle. “Ali’s in labor. I have to go,” Ashlyn started to panic. 

“Come on Ash I’ll help you,” one of the trainers, Sarah, said while getting out her phone to call an Uber.

By this time, the rest of the team had their phones out looking for a flight home for Ash.

“I got one!” exclaimed Aubrey, “It leaves in an hour. You can make it!” 

Ashlyn was quickly gathering as much of her stuff as she could and changing out of her cleats. “Book it.”

“Uber will be here in ten minutes Ash,” Sarah informed.

Ashlyn barely made it to the airport in time to board her flight. As she found her seat and sat down, she remembered she never text Ali back. She quickly typed, “I’m on my way babygirl. I’ll be there soon. I love you so much, Alexandra.” 

The entire flight Ashlyn was anxiously bouncing her leg. Thank goodness the game was only in Chicago and not Portland. And thank goodness Alanna offered to bring all of her luggage home so she only had to deal with a small carry-on.

After hastily collecting her carry-on and hailing a cab, Ashlyn was running through the hospital lobby to the front desk. “My wife is in labor! Ali Krieger-Harris! Did I miss it?! Am I too late?!”

“Calm down ma’am,” the young woman behind the desk told her while typing on her computer. “No you haven’t missed it. Take this up to the third floor and one of the nurses there will help you find the room,” the woman said while handing Ashlyn a visitor’s pass.

Ashlyn quickly made her way to the elevators, but got impatient waiting for one. She opened the door to the stairwell and began to run up the stairs two at a time. Once on the third floor, Ashlyn found a nurse to take her to Ali’s room.

“She’s almost ready to start pushing,” the nurse told her as they approached the door. “She keeps talking about you,” she said with a smile while holding the door open.

As Ashlyn entered the room she immediately locked eyes with Ali who gave her a tired smile.

“Hi my love,” Ashlyn greeted while grabbing Ali’s hand.

“You made it.”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t miss it,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Okay Ali push on three. One, two, three,” the doctor instructed.

Ashlyn took a peak between her wife’s legs and was able to see the baby beginning to crown. It was terrifying and incredible all at once.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, I know you did not just look at my vagina with a baby’s head coming out of it. We talked about this,” Ali said while giving her wife the look.

“I’m sorry love, but you’re just so incredible,” Ashlyn said with a big grin.

“Yeah yeah you’re just lucky I love you,” Ali replied playfully.

After a good hour of Ali pushing and Ashlyn whispering her encouragements, they finally heard their baby boy cry. This caused Ashlyn to immediately burst into tears of happiness as she gathered Ali in her arms.

“Thank you so much baby. I love you, Alexandra.”


End file.
